Let It All Out
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: Tenchi snaps like a twig.


Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of someone else I can't spell   
the name of. All rights reserved.   
This is one of those 'why hasn't this happened' fics. Enjoy. 

> **LET IT ALL OUT**

Typical day at the Masaki residence.   
There's a hole 4 feet in diameter on the east wall where Ayeka and Ryoko got into an argument over who he likes better.   
Washu just finished her work in her lab and got involved in an argument with the two.   
Mihoshi just messed up a house of cards Kiyone was working on, and now Kiyone is fuming and muttering about how much of an idiot her partner is. And Ayeka and Ryoko have just started fighting over him again.   
You can only play tug of war with someone's arms so many times...   
"**_STOP IT!!!!!_**"   
All motion in the living room stops. Even the energy blast that Ryoko just let loose at Ayeka hangs in mid air.   
All eyes are on Tenchi as he stands from his pillow, his eyes bloodshot, his hair disheveled.   
"That's enough! Do you _hear_ me?! _ ENOUGH!_"   
There's something they've rarely heard in his voice. Anger. Usually, anger from Tenchi is directed towards something else. He's usually too sweet-natured to direct it at the five of them.   
"Tenchi, darling," Ryoko purrs, phasing in right behind him, sliding an arm around his shoulder as she tries to lighten the mood, "Just tell me the prob-"   
"Stop that at once, Ryoko!", Ayeka snaps, rushing over and pulling the space pirate off, "I won't have you corrupting Lord Tenchi any more than you-"   
Which is when Tenchi screams, gripping his temples.   
And once again getting everyone's attention.   
"_WHAT the HELL is wrong with you people?!_"   
Both Ryoko and Ayeka attempt to speak, silenced by the dark look he gives them.   
"Don't. Don't say a thing.", he says, "Not a work. Not a single advance or overture. Do you two have any idea what you're doing?"   
He gestures to the east wall, his body shaking with barely contain, built-up-over-the-past-year-rage.   
"We have a new **DOOR!**", he bellows, "How many times have you make potholes inside my house?! Huh? _How many times?!_ I'm lucky you two haven't killed me yet, but nooooo, that wouldn't be the point, would it?! You don't want to kill me, you just want to drive me _insane!_"   
"Lord Tenchi, we never-"   
"Stop trying to romance me, or hit on me, or....just stop, please!", he pleads, "I'm not even twenty years old, for crying out loud! I have enough problems as it is! I have to find a job, find a trade, get my life in order. When will you realize marriage is the last thing on my mind?"   
He lets that sink in, breathing deeply...and hears a faint snicker from the other three.   
"Oh, I haven't even started, trust me..."   
Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi snap up as he slowly turns to them, Ayeka plopping down on the couch as Ryoko folds her arms.   
"You two," he says, looking at the two detectives, "Have tried. Thank God, you've tried. You've never blown up the house, never fought over me, never almost gotten me killed because....thank you. Just...don't."   
They both squirm in their seats as he turns to Washu, who's looking like she's done absolutely nothing wrong.   
"Washu," he says, "How many times have you inventions nearly killed us all?"   
She purses her lips, furrowing her brow.   
"You're thinking. That's bad. One time is too many. Something going insane and trying to kill us once is just too many times."   
He turns, shaking his head as he walks to the stairs.   
"Tenchi-"   
He turns to Ryoko, slowly leveling a gaze at her.   
They've never seen her turn _that_ shade of white before.   
"I'm going to my room," he says, "I'm tired. Don't bother me."   
He marches up the stairs, his footsteps pounding through the house, followed by the loud slam of a door.   
Followed by the sound of someone repeatedly slamming their head against the wall and screaming.   
Ayeka wrings her hands, shaking in her seat as Ryoko backs away and sits down next to her.   
The entire room is silent as Sasami walks in, giving them all a confused glance.   
"What happened to Tenchi?"   
Which is when Ayeka cries, lunging at Ryoko and yelling that it's her fault, the fight starting yet again.   
"He's got a point," Mihoshi says, "I know I never would've gotten married that young."   
Kiyone watches as Ryoko and Ayeka fight, screaming obsceneties at each other and hurling energy blasts.   
"You know," she says, patting Mihoshi on her shoulder, "You've got a point."   
  
****

> **THE END**


End file.
